


Prerogatives: Corbin's Decision

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Master SSDSnape, Alpha!Severus Snape, Anal Gaping, Consensual Rape, Crying, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dry Penetration, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Non Traditional Knotting, Rough Sex, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spit Roasting, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Top!Master SSDSnape, Top!Severus Snape, brutal sex, choked by cock, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Ever since Harry had come for that day with Grandfather two weeks ago, Corbin has been unsure about things. Particularly his life as it has been. He suddenly for some unknown reason begins to miss the life he left behind at the Burrow... What does he decide to do? Will he seek help from his bond mates?





	Prerogatives: Corbin's Decision

Ever since that Sunday two weeks ago, when grandfather Arthur had visited bring along with him his dad, Harry for a day of brutal pleasurable fun with his Alpha bond mates, whilst he had had fun with his grandfather, Corbin has felt... off. Unsure about things... his life in particular. He liked the life he had created for himself. But since that day, he has felt different. He liked working in the shop, and living above it with his Alphas and Master. He like the fun they all had together, either up here in the flat or down below the shop in the Dungeon. 

 

But he was beginning to miss the life he'd had with his family at the Burrow. Yes he still saw them all when Arthur brought them along with him on Sundays, but it wasn't the same. Corbin put it down to Harry. If Harry hadn't come along with Arthur that day, none of this weird feeling would've started. Corbin shook his head and put the thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want to have to talk about it with his Alphas. He wasn't ready to talk about it. He stood up and left the living room and made his way down the hall to his bedroom, he shared with his mates and entered. He smiled when he saw Severus lying flat out on the bed, eyes closed, breathing steadily, large thick cock hard and legs spread wide. 

 

Corbin licked his lips, ripped off his tight briefs and crept across the room to the foot of the bed, where he slithered on to it and as softly as he could shuffled forwards and knelt in between his sleep mate's legs. Corbin then opened his mouth, wrapped his lips around the mushroom bell end and began to suck on it, whilst with his right hand he began to fondle Severus' heavy smooth bollocks. As he lowered his mouth further down the man's large, thick shaft, Severus moaned. Corbin smiled around the length in his warm wet orifice and sucked harder, as he pulled hack slightly before slamming himself right down to the root, swallowing Severus. 

 

Severus' eyes snapped open and sat up, his sharp gaze turning predatory when he found Corbin deepthroating him. The boy hummed and moaned around his cock, as he looked up at him with his blue-green eyes. Severus pulled himself up so he leant against the pillows, dragging Corbin with him. He then took his large thin hands and fisted both into the boy's soft hair and took control of thrusting into his young mate. 

 

Corbin whimpered and mewled happily as he began to have his throat brutalised by Severus. Severus himself began growling low in his throat, as he set up a fast pace. Just then the door opened and Master SSDSnape came in. He took one look at the show on the bed, before he lunged forward banishing his clothes and got on to the bed behind the boy. He parted Corbin's arse cheeks wide and smirked down at the smooth pink boy pussy, tightly furled and winking at him. He gave a growl himself and plunged his large thick girth harshly, bollocks deep into Corbin. 

 

Corbin gave off a loud yet muffled groan of pleasure at being filled so harshly, that it made his Master smile as the made set up a brutally harsh, fast and hard pace. He fucked the boy's tight dry hole, nailing the prostate hard on every inward thrust, gaining all sorts of highly erotic and pleasurable noises out of the boy, still busy being skull fucked by Severus.  
Corbin wasn't wearing his cock ring today. He was giving permission to cum as much as he liked - even to cum dry orgasms. His little cock flexed between his legs, as Corbin felt his little bollocks begin to draw upward and tighten. 

 

Soon he gave a choked cry around Severus' cock as he came hard all over the bed beneath him. Feeling his boy's tight internal walls clamp down around his thick cock, Master SSD snarled as he felt his own large heavy bollocks draw up and tighten, then coming hard and deep, pumping his mate's insides in wet warmth. His knot popping into place, plugging Corbin, yet he still thrust harshly into him, raking his bulbous knot roughly with his thrusts, stretching Corbin's internal walls to their limit. 

 

Severus gave a guttural growl as he felt his bollocks contract and tighten up, soon he was coming deeply down Corbin's thoroughly abused throat. Severus then pulled back slightly before his thrust in deeply once again and knotted the boy, plugging and stretching out that beautiful neck. Corbin choked and cried, as he tried hard to breathe through his nose. It was always difficult to breathe when having a large knot lodged in your throat, but he always seemed to manage somehow. 

 

 **\- PCD -**

 

Once both his Alpha mate's cocks knots had deflated, Severus and Master SSDSnape pulled roughly out of their boy, kissed him softly, before exiting the room to clean themselves up. They left Corbin to sleep, while the his Master's cum gushed out of his gaping sloppy hole. Corbin groaned as he felt the cold liquid ran down the crack of his arse and down between his smooth legs on to the bed. Corbin's eyes slid closed and he slept for while.  
Sometime later he woke up and after cleaning the bedsheets, he went and had a shower. 

 

Once dry, he put on a fresh pair of briefs and made his way into the living room. When he saw that the room was void of his mates, Corbin hurried over to the fireplace and after chucking in some floo powder, he knelt down on the hearth and whispered his destination. He then stuck his head into the flames.  
A few moments later his head appeared floating in the grate of an office, he cleared his throat and the tall hulking man sitting behind the desk sat up, and looked over at him. 

 

Corbin and the man spoke for a while, until he could hear someone coming towards the living room at his end, Corbin said goodbye and shut off the connection. He quickly got to his feet and dusted out the ash from his hair and turned in time to see Epiveh and Fenrir walk into the room. They stopped when they saw their little mate, looking slightly off. Something had obviously just been interrupted, their gaze swept the room and they saw the last remaining flickers of green flames dying down in the grate. 

 

The two Alphas turned back to Corbin who had walked over and was now siting curled up at one end of the sofa, thinking. Fenrir and Epiveh looked at each other before they walked further into the room, round the sofa and sat down too. Epiveh took the armchair facing the boy beside the fireplace, while Fenrir sat down next to Corbin on the sofa.  
"Corbin?" Fenrir asked softly, as he gently laid his large thick hand upon his young mate's right shoulder. "What's going on?"  
After a short pause, Corbin blinked and turned to face Fenrir, his face void of any emotion.  
"I've made a decision."


End file.
